Sabine Moon
Sabine Moon is a cousin to the current queens of Pantook Mountain. She is a witch who has lived her entire life in Caddo Castle and is a Potion Master. She currently teaches at Sator Academy. Physical Description Sabine wears clothing more renaissance styled than contemporary. She prefers long dresses and corsets to the modern jeans and shirts worn by many others. Her favorite colors are dark blood red and black and most of her clothing is dark. She always wears long black kid gloves to hide the scar on her left arm. Sabine is very petite for a witch, barely six feet tall. Her dark brown hair usually falls loosely on her shoulders. Her eyes are blue and cold as ice. She might be described as beautiful, but she is much too cold and severe for true beauty. Her face is often smooth and dispassionate, hiding whatever thoughts and feelings she might have beneath the surface. She is brisk in all her mannerisms and often speaks in a curt manner. Everything she does screams efficiency and it is almost as though every movement is perfectly synchronized to be quick and precise at all times. Personality Sabine is very efficient; she does not tolerate anyone else being less than efficient either. She expects to be obeyed and quickly when talking to her students and does not tolerate any fooling around in class. In short Sabine is tough, severe, determined, brisk, efficient, and hard as steel. She prefers not to socialize as she sees it as a waste of time and instead spends most of her hours perfecting her art of potion making. Her potions are already the finest in the Coalition, and possibly Pantook as well, but she always strives for better and is credited with inventing the Transformation potion. History Sabine grew up in Caddo, the castle in the sky, surrounded by her close kin. She did not visit the other clans. Instead, she concentrated on her studies. Sabine was fascinated by potions. They were a skill which required both creativity and precision, and Sabine enjoys being fully challenged. Her parents were very understanding of her introverted nature and did not push her to participate in social gatherings, so she spent most of her time with her nose in a book or pressed up against a bubbling beaker. Sabine worked tirelessly, attempting to create a potion which would completely transform someone's appearance. Witches were always looking for more protective and hiding solutions and she though she had a pretty good idea of how to do it. She started with the color changing potion as a base and experimented with transformative ingredients until she finally came upon the right combination. When she was being considered for the scouting position in the human lands, Sabine was thrilled and lobbied for herself and her twin to be chosen. She decided scouting out new lands would widen her knowledge of ingredients and help her to create more potions. Her active interest in something outside her room was what secured them the duty. Since their relocation to the valley lands, Sabine has discovered a magical creature quite common in the human lands as it's sole source of food is their dead. She has began experimenting on Rompos as well as using different parts of them to experiment with their potential properties as ingredients. Storyline Summer Weapons Training - Sabine meets the Sator Weapons Instructor Seden Grey. Human Report - Sabine and Felicity make their first report to the queens after spending a summer in the Coalition. Teachers' Lounge: First Day of Class - Felicity drags Sabine to a meet and greet with the rest of the faculty at Sator.Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Royal Family Category:Sator Staff Category:Caddo Clan